


A Different Kind of Hangry

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Alex is hangry.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Different Kind of Hangry

*Kelly's ringtone trills* She picked her phone up to find Kara's goofy contact photo on the screen.

"Hey, Kara! What's up?"

"Hey! Ummm....I don't know what to do because nothing I've tried has worked, and she's freaking everyone out. I mean some of the agents are hiding from her."

"Whoa, Kara. Slow down. Is Alex, okay?" Kelly was getting nervous.

"Oh, sorry. She's.... kinda fine. I mean she isn't hurt or anything. It's just..."

"Kara! Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Kelly can hear the superhero breathe deeply.

"Alex is on the warpath. She won't talk to me and none my usual tricks are helping. Do you know what's up with her?"

Kelly leaned back in her chair with a wry smile.

"I think I might have an idea. Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you!"  
______________________________________________________

Alex flopped down into her desk chair muttering about incompetent agents and nosy sisters. She knew she wasn't being fair, but damn it sometimes things weren't fair! Was it fair that she and Kelly had hardly seen each other in over 2 weeks? No! Was it fair that the few times she did get to see her, one or both were too tired for anything except a kiss goodnight? Fuck no!

Just as she was about to start in on a mental tirade her phone went off. Her mood immediately brightening when she saw it was a message from her girlfriend. 

Unlocking the phone, her heart gave a little flutter at her background. It was candid photo, taken by James, of them gazing adoringly at one another during a recent game night.

Tapping on Kelly's message her happy smile quickly faded to a dropped jaw, widened eyes, and a strangled whimper.

It was a selfie of Kelly, in a white lace bra, her dark hair sexily mussed, with a look of sin on her face. Once Alex was able to drag her eyes off the gorgeous therapist she noticed the text.

**My place. 5pm. I don't care if the world is burning to the ground, your fine ass is mine tonight.**

Alex glanced at the time (2:36 pm) and quickly decided that her agents most likely wouldn't mind if she skipped out a little early today.

Snatching up her keys and other items she strode out into the command center. She couldn't help but notice a few agents wincing at her presence. 

_Shit. I need to make this up to them somehow._

"Brainy, I'm leaving early and I probably won't be in tomorrow either. You're in charge. Call if it's an absolute emergency."

"Aye, Director Danvers."  
______________________________________________________

Noon the next day

Supergirl was handing out boxes of pastries at the DEO, a gift from Alex for being an ass, when her phone beeped.

Kelly had finally gotten back to her from last night.

 **Trust me.....it my pleasure.** 😉

Kara's nose wrinkled and she frowned.

**TMI**

**Author's Note:**

> Hungry + Angry = Hangry  
> Horny + Angry = Horngry???


End file.
